Barefoot sandals are somewhat of a product of evolution from South Asia. These were first developed as variation of jewellery that was designed specifically for the feet and worn as a symbol of ceremonial celebration, especially for brides for celebrating their upcoming nuptials and vows. There are many variations of barefoot sandals which can be accomplished by altering the materials used or varying the styles used as well as varied utilization of the area of the foot or leg they cover. However, these all have one thing in common in that, they don't have soles like other sandals or shoes, and these usually have a loop in which to slide the second or third toe through and a tie or clasp that wraps around the ankle to hold them into place. These are meant more for decoration than practicality or protection for the feet. Conveniently, the beauty of barefoot sandals is that they can be worn by themselves or actually with traditional sandals that are open faced and do not cover or interrupt the sandal.
Besides, the mentioned barefoot sandals, another item worth mentioning to understand the present invention had its reference drawn from Garters, popular in the 1930s and 1940s, that apart from being a fancy wearable item doubled as a small purse to carry small valuables for ladies.
These garter belts or suspenders consist of an elasticised material strip of at least 2″ to 3″ in width, but could be wider, that is worn around the waist, to which 2 or 3 elastic suspender ‘slings’ are attached on each side, where the material is shaped to the contours of the body. The suspenders were typically clipped to the stockings with metal clips into which a rubber disc was inserted through the stocking material effectively ‘locking’ the stocking in place. These were normally attached to a length of elastic allowing for adjustment. These clips, also known as suspender slings, were best attached to stockings with a simple welt that do not have lace, or ‘hold-ups’ with a silicon rubber lining.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,386,710 to Alberta M-Moore, discloses a foot jewellery; U.S. publication no. 2007/0062217 A1 discloses an instep jewellery, U.S. Pat. No. 4,502,158 to Mouri, Uemura and Koryo-cho discloses a slip down-free socks with a garter and lastly, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 335,102 to Crowder and Worchester discloses a leg ring.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a leg ornamentation device which enhances the aesthetic beauty of the leg of the wearer apart from providing functional utility of handy storage and having the flexibility of being worn in parts depending upon the occasion to be worn.